Game Changer
by DetroitKing
Summary: Bardock decided to escape the destruction of Planet Vegeta with his son Kakarot but as they were fleeing the debris hit them causing them to go through a wormhole landing them in another dimension, around the same time Kara Zor El lands on Earth...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Everyone listen! Frieza's planning on destroying this planet and killing us all! We have to do something!" Bardock yelled trying to warn his fellow saiyans of their upcoming fate but they wouldn't listen, the only thing they were dying of was laughter.

"Useless!" Bardock yelled in frustration. He had just survived the attack from Dodoria and was going to rebel against Frieza before he could destroy them. He was counting on his fellow saiyans to help him but since they won't listen he would have to do this on his own. Just then, he had a vision, he could see his son Kakarot all grown up fighting with Frieza. He could then hear his son's voice, adult voice, telling him that it's not too late to change and that he could still fight, just another day. The vision then ended and Bardock's mind was made up, there's no way he could take Frieza on by himself, so he would live to fight another day. He got to his son's pod as fast as he could and hoped in holding him. He then pushed the button to leave wihout caring what their destination was. As soon as they were off the planet Bardock could see the destruction of Planet Vegeta and the debris hit them so hard it knocked them off the course of Earth and into a wormhole.

"Bastard, I swear, we'll make you pay Frieza." Bardock uttered before fading into darkness.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Kara Zor El had just landed on Earth and had been introduced to her cousin Superman and the Danvers family. She was wondering what this new life could mean for her, how she could fit in, if humans were nice, at least her cousin Kal El there, someone she was familiar with. Just as Clark was about to leave a strange pod landed right next to Kara's ship. Superman knew this wasn't kryptonian so he was immediately on the defense. As the pod opened up it showed a beaten and bloody man holding a baby. As he got out he collapsed and passed out.

After a few hours the man recovered and his son was right next to him in small clothes. He saw everyone staring at him as he sat up.

"Who are you guys and where am I?" Bardock asked

"First answer my question, who are you and where are you from?" Superman asked

"My name is Bardock, I'm a saiyan from Planet Vegeta." he responded

"A saiyan? Planet Vegeta? I've never heard of those." Superman said

"Yeah me neither and I've been alive longer than you." Kara chimed in

"Well, we did seem to enter some kind of wormhole while escaping our planet's destruction so maybe-

"Wait, you're home planet was destroyed?" Superman interrupted

"Yeah some evil bastard thought it would funny, I'm just glad me and my son made it out in time."

"Woah woah woah, there was a PERSON who destroyed your planet?! Who has that kind of power?!" Kara exclaimed

"Either way, these people just lost their home and need help. Jeremiah, Eliza, you don't mind do you?" Superman said

"Oh no of course they can stay here!" Eliza said

"And now I have an alien brother, well this should be fun." Alex spoke

"No that's okay we wouldn't want to barge in and take up any space." Bardock said

"Nonsense, we have plenty of space and we would be glad to add you two to the family." Jeremiah said

"Well we're glad to be apart of it." Bardock replied with a smile on his face. He saw this as a new beginning, a way to start over. From now on this planet was his home and these people were his family, he would train everyday and his son too once he was older, for the inevitable fight against Frieza.

"Hey what's his name by the way?" Eliza asked

"Hm? Oh his name's Kakarot." Bardock answered

"Kakarot, nice. So what's his Earth name gonna be?" Superman asked

"Earth name?" Bardock said

"Yeah like a cover up, let people know he's not an alien. The tail I'm sure you can just cover up." Superman said

"I don't know, I guess something like, Goku." Bardock said

"Goku Danvers it is then!" Eliza said

"Danvers?" Bardock questioned

"Yeah that'll be his last name." Eliza responded

"...What's a last name?" Bardock asked as everyone facepalmed

 **So that's all for now and be sure to leave a review to let me know what you guys think. Next chapter will take place at the beginning of Supergirl and just so you know Goku will go to school so he'll be smarter and he might be a little weaker but Bardock is training him and his power level is 10,000. Goku will still get all his transformation besides maybe SSJ3 and more DB characters will show up in the future. Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Birth of Supergirl

12 years have gone by since Kara, Goku, and Bardock arrived on Earth. Over the years Alex and Kara moved to National City and Bardock moved to Metropolis. He started to do hero work with Superman but unlike Superman he didn't have a secret identity, he was a warrior and saw it as cowardly and said anyone can challenge him if they so please. He left Goku with the Danvers because it was time for him to be on his own anyway, Saiyans are incredibly strong even as children. He taught him everything he knew and told him to keep studying and training more. Eventually Kara got hired as Cat Grant's assistant at Catco while Alex worked at the secret government agency known as the DEO. Later on, on October 26, 2015, Goku was moving in with Alex and they were on a plane together heading back to National City.

"So you sure your not gonna miss any of your friends?" Alex asked

"Nah, school is lame anyway. I like training better." Goku responded

"School is important for you, besides you'll be able to train all day afterwards." Alex said

But before Goku could respond one of the engines blew and the plane was going down. Goku was going to try and stop it but Alex stopped him saying it was too dangerous and risky. As the plane was heading towards the water it suddenly stopped and seemed like it was being carried. The plane landed safely on the bridge and as people looked out the window they could see a woman with blond hair standing on the plane wing. She then flew away as people cheered for celebration.

"Hey, wasn't that-"

"Yes, yes it was..." Alex said cutting Goku off

Afterwards they made it back to Alex's apartment and while Goku got settled in Alex went to visit her sister to talk about what she did. Meanwhile Goku spent the rest of the night doing basic training since he didn't start school again until wensday which was two days from now. While he also trained with his dad and studied many martial arts over the years, when he was 9 he started his own training routine and decided to do something basic like 100 push ups, sit ups, squats and 10 km runs. He did just that for 3 years and now is almost as strong as his father. Nobody knew how that worked but they just rolled with it. He also spent his time learning boxing, kickboxing, mma, wrestling, kung fu, karate, taekwondo , judo, kudo, jinjitstu, ninjutsu, tai chi, capoeira and his ki control. After a few hours of training he grabbed a lot of snacks and went to sleep. The next morning he was woken up by Alex and told to get dressed quickly. They hoped in a car and started heading somewhere, she never said where they were going. They eventually arrived at some type of secret base and saw a bunch of people including his father, he also saw Kara unconscious on a table in a weird outfit.

"Father? What's going on, what is this place?" Goku asked

"I'll let Hank here do the explaining." he said

"Hello young man, my name is Director Henshaw and the facility you are in right now is the secret base of operations known as the DEO. We are a secret government that is meant to capture rogue aliens, we have been working with your father and he said you were ready."

"Ready for what?" Goku asked

"Follow me." Bardock said as Goku did what he was told. Bardock led him to a room and before he knew Goku was face flat on the floor.

"W-What the hell?!" Goku said struggling to get up

"Get up and stand on your feet, I know you can because this is the same gravity as on Planet Vegeta." Bardock said

"This was the gravity on our home planet?" Goku questioned as he finally managed to stand

"Yeah it was 10x Earth's gravity, and it can go even higher in this room. This will be where we can train and get faster and even better results than before." Bardock explained

"Wow, this is so cool!" Goku exclaimed

"Now Kakarot, remember that this whole place is a secret and it needs to stay that way understood?"

"Understood."

"Good, now follow me to this next room."

Bardock then led Goku to another room where they held some empty tanks.

"These were called healing chambers, they were a thing back on our home planet. With my knowledge of them we were able to build many of these things, they are able to heal any injuries you have, except death of course. As you know a saiyan gets stronger after every battle so you can use these to your advantage."

"Alright then, come on father let's get started on training right away!" Goku said excitedly

"Bardock! So you and my cousin both knew about this place and didn't tell me?!" Kara yelled bursting in

"Calm the hell down, yes we knew we've known for a while now. We didn't tell you because you were living your life like a regular human." Bardock explained

"Kara please, understand I was just trying to protect you." Alex said

"By lying to me? And not only that but you work for a secret government that captures aliens which I happen to be one! Is that it? You were hired by them to make sure I didn't go rogue and if I did you'd lock me up?" Kara said angrily

"Kara it isn't like that-"

"No it IS like that! You never even wanted me to use my powers and when I did I felt like myself, something I haven't felt in a LONG time, but all you did was berate me! You know what? I'm done, I've got a job to be at anyways." Kara said storming out of the place.

"Don't worry she'll come back around." Bardock said to Alex. "C'mon Kakarot, let's get started."

"Yes finally!" Goku said following his father back to the gravity room.

"Now Kakarot, first you need to get used to this gravity. Start practicing kicks and punches and try jumping around too, do that for about 30 mins to an hour."

"Yes sir." Goku responded

While Goku was practicing Bardock stepped out for a bit and just stood by watching

"He's truly grown hasn't he." Alex said coming up behind him

"Yeah, even though he's a low class warrior by saiyan standards I know he's going to become a great warrior." Bardock responded

"Yeah, there was always a lot of potential in him. I remember when he went out of control that day, almost destroyed everything."

"Yeah..."

 _Flashback begins_

 _5 years ago_

Goku, Clark, Kara, Alex and the parents were out camping one day. They asked Bardock to come but he refused, so they all went out to camp in the woods. They set up their campsite and spent all day getting ready, this would also be the first time Goku went camping and he was very excited. Since by the time they were done they set up the campfire and made smores, told ghost stories, and just joked and had a good time.

"Guys look at the moon, isn't it beautiful?" Aliza said looking at the full moon.

"Sometimes I look at the night sky and remember home." said Kara smiling

"Yeah, the moon and all the stars just look so peaceful." Alex said

While they were all admiring the beauty, Goku was still staring hard at the moon.

"Goku, are you alright?" Johnathan asked

He didn't respond, just kept looking at the moon.

"Goku?" Clark said now worried

Goku then suddenly started to grow in size and muscle with hair growing all over his body and his teeth getting sharper and eyes glowing red.

"RAGGGGHHHHH!" Goku roared as he was fully transformed into this 100+ ft tall beast

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Bardock suddenly sensed a large spike in power and immediately knew what it was.

"Dammit, I should've known this would happen! I should have warned them!" He screamed mentally as he flew towards Oozaru Goku **A/N: Yes Bardock managed to learn how to sense energy and so did Vegeta so I don't wanna hear it**

* * *

He threw a punch at everyone but Clark moved them in time putting them at a safe distance, he then flew at Oozaru punching him in the face flinching him a little before Oozaru punched Clark sending him flying threw multiple trees. Oozaru then began to power up his mouth blast planning to kill Clark before Bardock flew in and was able to push his blast back. He then created an energy disk and cut off his tail turning Oozaru back into Goku.

"Bardock what the hell was that?!" Clark demanded

"Oozaru, the great ape transformation. All saiyans can do this as long as they keep their tails and it increases their power ten fold. It is activated by staring at a full moon." Bardock explained

"And you didn't bother telling us this?! Someone could have been killed!" Clark said furiously

"Look I don't have to tell you everything!" Bardock shot back

"Well you better start if you wanna stay on MY home, or else you'll end up with ANOTHER lost home!" Clark said angrily

"You watch your damn mouth." Bardock said with a very serious expression

"Guys stop!" Kara shouted breaking up the intensity

"We need to focus on making sure Goku's safe and getting out of here." she added

"Right." Bardock said checking on his son

"Hey uh, sorry about what I said, that was uncalled for." Clark said to Bardock

"And I should've told you guys about a saiyan's great ape transformation, that's on me." Bardock responded

"Yeah, no problem." Clark said

They all then packed their stuff and went home where Goku would wake up and learn about what happened feom Bardock

 _Flashback ends_

"He's in control of that transformation now though, he even trained his new tail so it can't be used as a weakness anymore." Bardock said to Alex

"Yeah, so who do you think would've won?" Alex asked

"I would kick his ass." Bardock responded

Just then an agent showed up telling Alex that Supergirl was in trouble and needed their help. Bardock asked if he needed to come but they said they were fine. As Kara was being brought in, Goku had finished practicing.

"Father, is Kara alright?" Goku asked concerned

"She's fine, now that you got the hang of this gravity I'm going to get started on your real training. You already know all of my skills and techniques, but now you're going to create your own attack." Bardock said

"Cool! How do I do that?" Goku asked

"You have to focus all the KI in your body all in one area and let it go. It won't be easy but it's not too hard either. You would have to name it and also make sure it's a powerful attack that devastate your enemies." Bardock explained

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Goku said as he then closed his eyes and focused really hard letting out a fart instead.

"Aw man..." Goku said sadly

"Hey, you'll get the hang of it eventually." Bardock said putting his hand on his head, "C'mon let's go and spar now." Bardock said as they went to the gravity room to train.

* * *

"He's dead general, he killed himself."

"So Vartox rather kill himself than be captured? Smart move" The General responded

"I couldn't careless about the girl but if she's going to be in our way, we need to get rid of her." said a short male

"You're right even if she is my neice, she will have to die if she stands against us." The General responded

"Hmph, I'll take care of her." said a male with long spikey hair and a weird device on his face.

 **That's going to be it for this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to review. Now to clear up some things.**

 **1\. Yes, I knew even before writing this story that there's no way in hell canon Bardock would stay with the Danvers' family but I needed him too. So I decided to loosen him up a bit but he's not super soft and sensitive, he's still a warrior he's just trying to change. He realizes his mistakes in the past and wants to make up for that but knows he can't.**

 **2\. About Goku doing the Saitama training...I know it's random and goofy but I need him to get stronger because starting next chapter dbz characters will start appearing and many more down the road so i needed some excuse since he doesn't have Master Roshi or King Kai.**

 **3\. You guys may have noticed that I didn't really focus on Supergirl that much and that's because most of her story is her story, if I focus on that it'll basically be me retelling what we all already know. So I'm gonna be focusing more on the saiyans and their new life but don't worry because Kara will still be noticed.**

 **4\. Do you guys think I should keep Alex bisexual or just make her completely straight? Because there's a ship I'm planning with her that can't work if she's straight up gay.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Saiyans Arrive

An explosion occured as Supergirl and Bardock collided fists and they were fighting in the air too fast for anyone to see, but Goku. Bardock was much faster and stronger than Supergirl though, as she threw a left punch he easily blocked and hit her knocking her down. She then flew back at him but he kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her back, but she managed to maneuver around and kicked him in the face sending him flying. She then used her heat vision but then just blocked with his hands like it was nothing. She angrily flew at him at full speed and planned to land a full force punch but all he did was catch her fist creating strong winds.

"I think that's enough for today." Bardock said

"How'd I do?" Kara asked

"Well you seem to be just as strong and fast as Superman, but your fighting skills are sloppy. You should try working on that." said Hank

"Wait...you saw us fighting? How?" Supergirl questioned

"I...was wearing special glasses at the time." Hank said

"Huh, right." Bardock said just smirking

"Well I feel like I'm ready, I mean I was able to keep up with Bardock." She said

"I was holding back, a lot." He said

"C'mon it's not even that serious, there's been no major threat to Earth in decades and I beat that guy I fought last time. He ended up killing himself." Kara said

Before any could respond she got a message from her friend Winn telling her that there was a big fire and she should go help. With that she flew quickly to the National City Port to help stop it by pulling the ship holding the barrels of oil away from the port. Once done she was suddenly met with a hard kick sending her crashing hard to the ground.

"What the hell!?" she looked up to see a man with the longest and spikiest hair she's ever seen.

"Who are you!?" She screamed

"My name is Raditz, and I'm here to kill you Supergirl." was all he said

But then Kara noticed his armor and his tail before looking shocked at the realization.

"Wait a minute...you're a saiyan?" Kara said surprised

"So it is true, my little brother is here in this seperate dimension." Raditz said

"Little brother?!" Supergirl said shocked

Before anything else, Raditz blitzed and kneed Supergirl in the face sending her flying through the air

She flipped and regained her balance shooting her heat vision at him but he dodged and shot a ki blast at her damaging her a bit. As she was stunned he rushed and sent a fury of punches and kicks all connecting and then slammed her back down to the ground.

"Now die!" he yelled but before he could do anything he was kicked in the face sending him flying. As he stood up he was shocked to be staring in the eyes of his supposed to be dead father.

"F-Father? How could this be?" Raditz questioned

"Wait a minute, father?!" Goku said with shock

"Kakarot, this is Raditz, your older brother." Bardock said

"I didn't expect to see you here father, tell me how did you survive?" Raditz demanded

"How about you tell me how you got here first?" Bardock asked

"Very well then, you see I was assigned eliminate all life on a planet but I needed a lil help. Since the others were busy I thought about Kakarot and figured he must still be alive, so then I set a course for Earth. On my way there my pod got sucked into a wormhole that I was going past, next thing I know I crash landed somewhere on this planet. A man and woman came to the sighting and offered me to join them, probably because they knew I could help take down the girl. I was reluctant of course, until they mentioned how my tail reminds them of a guy with the same tail around here, I figured it was Kakarot but it appears they were talking about you after all. Besides, I read their power levels I'm the strongest being on this planet. Well at least I used to be, before getting sucked in I contacted Prince Vegeta and Nappa and told them what was happening, they must've traced my signal and got sucked in too because they're here." Raditz explained

"So, what exactly is your intention?" Bardock asked

"Why, we saiyans want to rule the entire universe of course! No more Frieza to worry about and nobody to stop us!" Raditz said

"Frieza..." Bardock uttered

"Son, who else survived Planet Vegeta's explosion?" Bardock asked

"As far as I know, me, you, brother, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta were the only ones. I still wanna know how you and my brother survived, when the meteor hit me, the prince, and Nappa were on different planets but you and my brother were still on Vegeta." Raditz said

"WHA-IS THAT WHAT HE TOLD YOU!?" Bardock screamed angrily

"Brother, it wasn't a meteor that destroyed our planet." Goku said with a serious tone

"What?" Raditz said confused

"Let me tell you how I lived, my crew was killed by Dodoria, you know Frieza's little bitch, and I tried to avenge them but he was far too strong, almost killed me. He explained how Frieza was going to wipe out us Saiyans, saying we had no use for him anymore. I escaped though, with Dodoria thinking I was dead, I headed back to Planet Vegeta to warn the others but those damn fools wouldn't listen, they just laughed and said I was crazy! Since no one else would do it, I went to go confront Frieza myself, but then I had a vision about-" He stopped for a second, thinking maybe shouldn't mention his vision about his son defeating Frieza, it might put far too much pressure on the young boy and would probably send the prince into a rage should he find out "a warrior defeating Frieza and avenging our race. I decided I would live to fight another day and rushed to Kakarot's pod and jumped in with him in my arms. Launched off to our destination ready to start over, and when we were off the planet I could see Frieza's ship hovering above the planet with Frieza outside of it. Suddenly a giant supernova grew from his fingers and headed straight towards the planet, obliterating it within seconds. The debris from the explosion pushed us into the wormhole landing us in this seperate dimension, on this Earth. That's when we met Supergirl and her family, which was 12 years ago." Bardock finished

"I-I don't-it was Frieza all along?!" Raditz replied with a shocked expression

"Yes, and I swore since that day he will die for what he's done." Bardock said

"But father, you can't possibly hope to challenge Frieza, he's the strongest in the universe!" Raditz said

"Maybe so, but if we saiyans work together it could be done. We don't have to fight, we need to stick together and fight back." Bardock tried to convince Raditz

"Enough." Said a voice from behind

"Prince Vegeta." Bardock said recognizing the smaller man.

"Enough of all this soft crap, who the hell cares about Frieza anymore, we rule here. Now will you join us, or are you going to be stupid?" Vegeta said

"This is my home now Prince Vegeta, I'll protect it at all costs." Bardock simply responded

"Very well. You will pay for your betrayal you low class scum." Vegeta scoffed and then blitzed and punched Bardock across the whole city.

Goku went to go help his father but was stopped by his brother

"It's no use, Vegeta's power level is far too high for you. Hopefully father can talk some sense into him." Raditz said

"Wait, you're on our side now?" Goku asked

"I...father's right, us saiyans must stick together. If what he said about Frieza is true, then he must pay. Someday, he will, and when that day comes we'll all be ready." Raditz explained

"Aww, that's cute Raditz, sticking up for your old man huh? Always knew you were weak." Said the one known as Nappa

"Nappa, you can't be serious!" Raditz yelled

"Yeah I am, I agree with Prince Vegeta. Frieza's old news now, we rule in this universe! But I guess weaklings like you wouldn't understand."

"What?! How dare you!" Raditz yelled angered and charged at Nappa trying to punch him in the face but Nappa ducked and uppercutted him in the gut and slammed him back to the ground.

"Fool! You really thought you could stand to me?!" Napoa shouted and was about to stamp his head in before being launched away with a kick to the gut.

"Leave my brother alone." Goku said standing his ground.

Why you little runt! I'm gonna kill you and your pathetic brother!" Nappa shouted frusturated while tapoing his scouter. His anger turned into shock and fear once he read Goku's power level: 8,000

"What!? How could your power level be over 8,000?! That's impossible!" Nappa yelled then

* * *

Meanwhile, far off in the desert where Bardock led Vegeta, the prince was left in utter shock. Bardock's power level? 18,000 which was the exact same as the Prince.

"H-How?! How could a low class scum reach an elite?!" Vegeta shouted with anger

"You see Prince Vegeta? Even a lower class could reach you, so if we all work together and train hard then I guarantee we can defeat Frieza." Bardock said trying to reason with him.

However Vegeta in a fit of rage blasted towards Bardock with a hard punch however Bardock blocked it with a fist of his own.. They both then went back and forth in a furry of punches and kicks, causing the clouds to fade away as they clashed in the sky, creating shockwaves as they went on. To Vegeta's rage, they really were evenly matched, so he shot a furry of ki blasts at Bardock for him to dodge. He then sent his own to the Prince but he just deflected them all. He then flew at him and they had a test of strength.

"Prince Vegeta, just listen to me! We Saiyans need to stick together! We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves, Frieza is the enemy!" Bardock expressed trying ro get theough to him.

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted then flew up high above Bardock and put his hands together.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" He shouted as he charged up his attack.

 _'That attack, he's gonna destroy the planet! I can't allow this. There was an attack I was working on, but it's not complete. I have no choice.'_ Bardock then put his hands together and charged up his attack.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta screamed as his purple beam of energy shot at the Earth

"Here we go. GLOBAL DESTRUCTION!" Bardock screamed as a red beam of eneegy burst from his hands collidng with Vegeta's attack. It was much bigger and almost engulfed Vegeta's Galick Gun. He then used his full power and started pushing Bardock's attack back.

"Shit! No!" Bardock screamed

Suddenly, his son Kakarot appeared beside him and pyt his hands together as well.

"Kakarot what are you doing?!" Bardock yelled at the boy

"Remember when you told me about creating my own attack? I thought of something."

Goku then pulled his hands back and chanted "Ka...Me...Haaa...Meeee" Goku then shot his hands up as an enormous blue ball of energy shot from his hands, combining with his father's attack and pushing back Vegeta's.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" The boy shouted pouring every last ounce of his power into the attack. Bardock then screamed using every last bit of his power as well. The sky was so bright from the clash of the attacks that all of National City could see. It was amazing. The combined attack toppled Vegeta's and sent him up to the sky. He then fell all the way back to ground and crashed.

"H-How? How vould I be beaten?" He said weakly. Just then he was grabbed by two people and flown away.

"Is he dead?" Goku asked

"No, that was nowhere near enough to kill him." Bardock responded

"You think he'll join us like Raditz and Nappa?"

"They're on our side now?"

"Yeah, brother sided with us after your speech, but I had to kick Nappa's ass foe him to join. Took him to the healing chamber."

"Hehe, that's my boy. Now let's get back to the DEO."

* * *

"I don't remember asking for your help!" Vegeta shouted

"You were beaten, badly."

"You watch your damn mouth Astra, remember who you're speaking to!" Vegeta spat back

"All we did was get you out of there before they killed you. Your allies have already turned traitor, we still needed you." She said

"Tch, they wouldn't have killed me but you shouldn't have gotten involved."

"If you would've beat them why were you struggling?" She asked

"You'll see." Vegeta said while smirking as he left the room

"Have you found a way to kill him yet?" Non asked her

"Just let the others weaken him, then kill him by throwing him into the sun." She said smirking

What they didn't know was Vegeta enhanced his ki on his ears and heard the whole thing.

Oh boy.

* * *

The next day. Kara was at work and was just called into Cat Grant's office. Must've been something big.

"Kira, I know you saw that phenomenon yesterday." She said

"Yeah it was, incredible. The whole sky was lit up, the clouds all just phased away, the winds were intense." She answered

"Do you think this was Supergirl or someone she was fighting?"

"Oh no Ms Grant, this was...beyond Supergirl."

"Well Kira I want you to find out and have an article ready by the end of the week. We need to know exactly what that was and if we are in danger."

"Right, on it." Kara said then went straight back to work.

 **Sorry this took a minute, but I need to ask you guys something. So, since Goku is still so damn young, do you guys think I should make the timeskips between season a little longer, or have the dbz sagas take place between every season. Like the Frieza saga will be between either 1 & 2 or 2 & 3, then Buu(cause no androids and yes Babadi and Dabura do show up, between 3 & 4 and so on. Or, should I just keep it like this combining the seasons with the sagas and having them take place normally. Also, kinda stopoed watching Supergirl at season 4 so don't know if I'll just skip that entirely or not. Anyways, until next time**


End file.
